Second Chances, Second Childhood
by KudleyFan93
Summary: (completed LBBJ oneshot!) Everyone deserves a second chance. Even Rigby does. Alt. universe. Rated T for ideologically sensitive material. It contains breastfeeding...don't say I didn't warn you!


_Second Chances_

Rigby's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be blinded by the hot rays of sunlight. He lifted a hand to blot out the evil beams of light until he managed to sit up. Disoriented for only a moment, Rigby stretched his arms and legs, emitting an obnoxious yawn. He felt invigorated and ready to face the day. Rigby went to step off of his bed.

...Only to discover he couldn't! His eyes sprang wide open and he was now fully awake. Rigby looked at his surroundings and immediately realized the environment he was in was definitely not his room. It was...a baby nursery?

As he inspected farther, Rigby could faintly make out a whole nursery through the large, white hollow plastic bars of the...crib? He was in a crib? Rigby looked around some more and was stunned and frightened at what he saw next.

The room appeared to have been freshly wallpapered with a white paper with vertical blue stripes, intertwined with a delicate, green tinted flowering vine. The room was filled with baby furniture in white enamel; next to the window there was a rocking chair and adjacent to it was a matching changing table.

Underneath the changing table were several baskets, filled to the brim with diapers, lotions, powders, oils, and many other infant care products. There was even a small baby bathtub that was padded so when the baby was bathed, they wouldn't bruise themselves during the bath.

A dresser stood by the opposite wall and had an acrylic apothecary jar full of pacifiers and a small nursery lamp on top. The entire room had a teddy bear motif; adorable pictures of diapered teddy bears seemed to be everywhere. The lamp, the curtains, and even the crib sheets had bears on them. There were three framed color prints of baby bears descending in a diagonal across one of the walls.

Looking closer with a keen eye, Rigby noticed that the mobile hanging over the end of the crib above him had teddy bears hanging from its wires and a diaper stacker now hung from the crib with a bear appliqué. The tall yellow diaper pail next to the changing table had cut-outs of diapered teddy bears with their arms upraised underneath three balloons, each balloon consisting of the significant colors of red, blue, and yellow.

The whole roomed looked as if someone had spent weeks working on a nursery just for him. Just as things couldn't get any worse, Rigby heard a ginger crinkling sound from beneath him as he moved, almost like a cackling fireplace or crumpling paper.

Rigby looked down at himself and noticed that he was clothed in a fuzzy blue baby sleeper with mittens on his hands. He felt the top of his head and was instantly aware that he was indeed wearing a frilly bonnet to match his current attire.

But what got his attention the most was the pacifier that was in his mouth. A dark blue pacifier, he could easily make out. This horrified Rigby to no end to the point where he let out a shriek so loud it could have been mistaken for a scream.

That's when the nursery door flung open. Rigby tearfully jerked his head to see who was entering at the moment and would have spit the pacifier out of his mouth, had his mouth not been sucking on it so hard for reassurance, nor was the pendant that was connected to his bib budging. Rigby was mortified to see the new visitor.

The figure said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning, little Ree-Ree! Did you have a nice nap?" The figure lifted Rigby up from under his forearms and held him to face level, rubbing it's nose to his and mushing his cheeks together. Rigby mentally gulped; it was…Eileen?!

"_Eileen_?!" Rigby exclaimed. He was absolutely horrified to discover he could no longer talk! A string of incomprehensible babbling emerged from Rigby's mouth, as well as a thin line of drool. It coursed down his chin, only to fall wetly onto his bib.

"Awww, did Ree-Ree make a little diddy in his dydee? Hmm, diddums? I think he did! C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Eileen crooned in a sing-song voice as she settled Rigby on her hip while she walked towards the changing table.

Eileen was right; Rigby did have a very wet diaper on. He cringed as the sodden diaper squished up against his private loins. The diaper drooped heavily in front of him and the translucent wetness indicator on the front of the diaper had a faded golden stain beneath the thick padding, hinting at the night's production of baby pee it held locked in its absorbent padding.

Eileen gently laid Rigby onto the changing pad and began to untape the diaper. Rigby panicked, "Eileen, you have got to listen to me! I've been changed into a stupid baby! Can't you see?!" Much to his dismay, all Eileen heard was another melody of incoherent baby blather.

Eileen smiled as she poked Rigby in the stomach, "You're so silly, Rigby! And such a sweet little baby, too. Don't worry sweetiepie; Aunt Eileen will get this nasty diaper off of you in no time!"

Rigby felt offended, violated, and extremely embarrassed all at once. The soggy diaper that was wrapped around his waist showed the extreme impropriety and incontinence that made him seem more like the infant he truly was. Because of this, Rigby began to cry in earnest.

Instead of reacting, Eileen merely smiled and continued to dispose of the old diaper. Meanwhile, Rigby was bawling, less gracefully than he would under normal circumstances. This was too much for the poor raccoon to handle!

With her charge's mouth wide open, Eileen seized this opportunity to grab a pacifier from the acrylic apothecary jar sitting close by. As soon as it all started, Rigby's incipient sobs were abruptly silenced by the foreign object in his mouth. With his mouth filled with the soft latex of the rubber teat, Rigby began to suckle in defeat. Now fueled with weakness and exhaustion from his struggling, Rigby watched, completely powerless as the elder mole wiped down his bottom with a series of wipes. A few quick swabs and he was clean.

Satisfied with the results, the omnipotent mole gently flipped Rigby onto his stomach and began to sprinkle his venerable bottom sparingly with baby powder, coating his well-rounded cheeks with its soft contents. She flipped him onto his back again and worked the powder into his skin with her fingers, drawing a surprised yelp from the tiny raccoon lying helplessly on the table.

Eileen continued to rub the powder into his smooth backside until she was assured it was enough. She smiled when she saw the astonished, yet somewhat relaxed expression on Rigby's face. He had to admit; the massage did feel good, and his butt was no longer dirty and sticky and cold. It felt heavenly when Eileen rubbed the powder into his skin. Truly she was heaven sent.

Seconds later, Eileen slowly skimmed a brand new diaper onto his bottom and firmly strapped it on until she was sure the garment was securely, and totally, encased. After wiping her hands off with another wet wipe, Eileen lifted Rigby into the air, laid him into the crook of her arm and smiled at him, "Okay little Rigby, let's go downstairs and say hello to Mommy and Daddy, then we'll get you some num-nums. Off we go!"

Rigby sighed internally and buried his face into the hollow of Eileen's neck, draping his chin morosely over her slim shoulder as Eileen walked down the large staircase of the manor, one hand safely clutching the banister bars and the other protectively holding onto Rigby. As she walked, Rigby was finally able to perceive a high vantage point.

Looking around, Rigby realized that this was no ordinary house. It was a mansion! A large one, at that. Rigby began to feel a little queasy and nauseated as the bumpy ride began to rub off on him. He swore that he was just about to toss his cookies when finally Eileen came to an abrupt halt in the dining room.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Quintel! I trust you both slept well," Eileen's voice cheerfully exclaimed. Being the little eavesdropper he was, Rigby's ears perked up and carefully listened to the noises he couldn't face. He heard the sound of something hard gently hitting a wooden table and the sound of a newspaper being laid down neatly. Then, the new voice he heard was a complete shock to him.

"Oh, my little darling is awake!" Margaret? What was she doing here? More importantly, what was going on? Listening closer, Rigby heard the muted clacks of heels hitting the checkerboard-tiled floor and soon enough, he was pried from Eileen's grasp and into another. Rigby gasped and began to squirm around in the new holder's iron-like grip.

"Oh, now don't fuss! It's just Mommy," Margaret lifted Rigby to her eye level and smiled widely at him, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart. Mommy missed you," She pecked his forehead lovingly, and then turned around to face another familiar figure. Mordecai?!

"_Mordecai! It's me, Rigby! What the H is going on here?! Help me! I've been turned into a stupid baby!_" Rigby waved his arms around frantically. "Papa!" He suddenly heard a young child's quiet lisp. Rigby quickly realized that this baby voice was _**his**_!

"Hey, there's my little slugger!," Mordecai exclaimed, standing up from the table. He approached Margaret and took Rigby from her maternal grip, "Have a nice sleep, champ?" The blue jay kissed the young raccoon's forehead, which only made Rigby even more upset. Mordecai chuckled, "I guess not. Come on buddy, let's get you some breakfast."

"So how was he, Eileen? I hope he wasn't any trouble," Margaret turned to the mole nervously. Eileen smiled, "Oh, he wasn't a problem at all! A little fussy, but aren't all babies?" She laughed heartily. "Thanks again, Eileen. You have no idea how much you mean to us," Margaret said sincerely.

Eileen beamed back at the robin brightly, genuine devotion radiating from her like an aura, "You have no idea how much this job means to me. I mean, come on, you guys are millionaires and financially secure, while I used to have a deadbeat job at a Coffee Shop." "You still did lots of work there, we both did," Margaret giggled. "Well, this job as a maid is a lot better! If I wasn't so poor, I would never even accept your offer or your money!" Eileen smirked.

As the girls chattered on, Rigby was taken by Mordecai to a large highchair and was immediately restrained to it using the Velcro bonds. The blue jay tousled Rigby's short hair before returning to his seat at the table, picking up a newspaper. Rigby whimpered a little and grabbed the sides of the highchair, rocking from side to side.

Mordecai looked over at the smaller raccoon and smiled in concern, "What's wrong, buddy? Is there a problem?" He asked. Rigby whimpered in return, letting his anger take over, "_Yes! There is a problem! I've been shrunk down to pint-size, you and Margaret are married or some junk, and Eileen quit her job to work for you guys? And you call that normal?! I want answers!_" The littlest raccoon banged his fists onto the tray of the highchair just as the beginning of a loud wail emerged from his mouth.

"Okay, okay, I got this," mumbled Mordecai as he sat down his newspaper to tend to the distressed baby. He unbuckled Rigby from the highchair and cradled him over his shoulder, patting his back comfortingly, "What's the matter, buddy?" Mordecai cooed. Rigby was clearly not fond of the babytalk and continued to scream.

By now, the two women noticed and rushed to Mordecai's side, especially a concerned-looking Margaret. "Aw, what's wrong with him?" She asked, taking the wailing baby raccoon from her husband's arms. She looked down at Rigby maternally and began to rub his tummy, "Shhh…shhh…it's okay sweetheart, Mommy's got you, it's alright…is Mommy's sweet baby hungry?"

Rigby was livid. Furious, he threw back his head and unleashed the loudest scream he'd ever made. Wincing slightly at the volume of her "son", Margaret looked at her husband and her friend, "I'll be right back. He's just tired and hungry. I guess sixteen hours of sleep isn't enough for him," Giggled the robin. Margaret looked down at the wailing infant in her arms and smiled tenderly at his predicament. She dipped into her pocket and produced a pacifier to pop in his mouth. The adult speech of the adults surrounding him lost all meaning as Rigby's lips wrapped themselves around the pacifier and his cheeks began pulling at the nipple with suckling motions. Rigby's anger flowed out of him with every movement of his lips. In a few moments, the pacifier had evaporated his rage.

Now that her son was calm and cooled down, Margaret gave Mordecai and Eileen an acknowledging bob of her head, and then made her way upstairs with the exhausted baby Rigby in her arms.

When they arrived in the nursery, Margaret walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room next to the crib and sat down, settling Rigby near her upper chest. By this point, Rigby's loud wails of despair had lessened until they simmered down to low gasps for air, occasional whimpers and sniffles slipping out.

Once he was fully relaxed, Rigby snuggled his head against the warmth of Margaret's soft breasts and used it as a pillow for his upcoming nap. Within minutes the tiny raccoon had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Margaret smiled gently as she tickled Rigby's tiny foot to find a reaction. And she did. Rigby whimpered softly in his sleep and his foot twitched as her dainty finger brushed up against the sole of his foot.

Giggling, Margaret waited for a few minutes before she removed the pacifier from his still suckling lips. Rigby whimpered weakly at the loss of his soother and watched with huge eyes as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Margaret reached inside her blouse and unfastened her nursing bra to expose her ample chest. She cradled her taut breast in her hand and removed it from the confining fabric to present to her infant son.

Rigby's eyes widened in terror. He squirmed in repulsion as her engorged breast neared his face. Margaret took her nipple and gently brushed it against his cheek in an old-fashioned maneuver to entice a baby to nurse. His mouth opened involuntarily as his submerged infantile reflexes surfaced and turned his head to meet the nurturing source. "_She can't! Oh God no! Please no! Mmggg...mggmm..mmm,_" he thought as his tiny lips instinctively surrounded her nipple and drew the teat deep into his mouth.

Rigby gazed up into Margaret's face with a helpless, pleading expression as tears streamed down his face. She lovingly beamed down at him with so much maternal love and devotion that almost made her heart swell. It took a hard moment's worth of silence before Rigby drew in the first suck. The sensation that the nipple produced in him was entirely unlike anything he had experienced as an adult.

"_Please Margaret! Please don't do this to me!_", Rigby begged in abject horror of losing his last link with adulthood. His tongue rose in his mouth as he swallowed and let nature execute its course. All at once, Rigby's mouth was filled with a warm, thin fluid that trickled down his throat. He swallowed again to clear his mouth and felt it fill with another helping of the sweet nectar of mother's milk.

Margaret smiled as she began to stroke Rigby's hair and belly, "That's a good baby. Take it all in. Mommy wants her baby to get all that's coming to him. Mommy wants her baby to have a happy tummy." Rigby shuddered slightly and peed a little in his diaper as his cheeks greedily pulled her nipple deeper into his mouth, enabling his tongue to massage yet another delicious jet of warm milk from her nipple.

Tiny rivulets of milky drool ran from the corners of Rigby's rosebud mouth as he gorged himself on her rich, creamy bounty. Memories of his early youth flashed so quickly through Rigby's consciousness that he hardly noticed that his mind had passed beyond the age of eight months. The only thing that mattered now was his Mommy and his breakfast. His mommy would always be there to nourish and sustain him with her sweet milk. His mommy would always be there to love and cherish him. His mommy would always be there to change him, bathe him, or to play with him. His mommy would always be there for him!

Rigby loosed a soft "Mmmmm" in appreciation of her gift to him. Margaret smiled and patted Rigby's back lovingly, "You're welcome, sweetheart. Mommy loves you," She bent down slightly, careful not to squish him while he was nursing, and delivered a delicate kiss onto his cheek. Margaret rubbed the spot where she kissed him with her smooth hand and whispered, "And she always will."

The light in his eyes died down and was replaced with a naïve look of innocence and purity as the last vestiges of Rigby's intelligence were drowned by the tender and compassionate bond between him and his mother. Margaret watched his little tummy fill with her milk and smiled broadly with maternal triumph.

Now Rigby was only a helpless infant; a charming bundle of needs that she'd pamper and tend to throughout each day. She wouldn't abandon him; she'd keep him safe, warm, and secure forever until the sad day came that he had to let go of his mother's loving arms.

After ten minutes, she switched his limp body over to her other supple breast and let him drain it too. Margaret thought Rigby's winsome expression of infantine gluttony was endearing. He made charming little animal noises as he fed; he whimpered in ecstatic pleasure amid the occasional slurping sounds he made as he chewed toothlessly on her nipple. She delighted in the sight of his chubby little fingers kneading every last drop of her milk from her breast to maintain the milk flow.

When his feeding cycle began to slow as his tummy was almost full, Margaret gently slipped her nipple out of his mouth and slung an old cloth diaper that she now used as a burping rag over her shoulder, then she began to gently pat her son's back in order to bubble him. Rigby loosed a loud burp, and now both mother and baby were satisfied.

Margaret looked back at the cloth diaper and shook her head with maternal forbearance as she saw the frothy, half-digested circle of regurgitated milk on the cloth. She wrapped the chalky white substance away into the folds of the cloth and set it aside to later wash. After cuddling her son for a time, Margaret buttoned up her blouse and walked back downstairs, holding a dozing Rigby in her arms, clothed in a sunny smile; the perfect aplomb of infancy.

Margaret grinned in delight as she noticed Rigby's thumb slowly snaking its way up to his mouth. It rested before his itty bitty lips and soon wormed its way into his mouth, allowing his toothless gums to gnaw on it in his sleep. "Someone's sleepy," The robin murmured as she stroked her son's beautiful brown fur. "Such a good baby."

**The End**

**-~X~-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that sure was a blast to write! So basically this is another oneshot sequel to **_**Little Baby Blue Jay**_**. It is extremely Alternate Universe (obviously XD) and yes, yes, I know that it seemed weird for Rigby's parents both being birds in this story. I bet you're all saying "WTF, KudleyFan93?! What are you smoking, girl? Did Margaret get knocked up by some raccoon or something?!"**

**Well, I have the answer: No. I figured that since this is AU, Rigby was adopted since Margaret couldn't have her own baby. **

**I regret nothing about this story! I shamelessly ask for constructive criticism, and lots of it! And remember, **_**I love reviews!~**_


End file.
